Konoha High: Art is love
by DarkHinata42
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto. When Hinata and Naruto work together on an art project the popular girls that also love Naruto aren't happy. Ino, Karin, and Sakura will do what ever it takes to keep Naruto for them self's. Hinata has her best friends Temari and Tenten to help her out but will that be enough? Will Naruto return Hinata's feelings?
1. Big Move

N:HINATA HYUUGA S:F G:9th

1pd: Math/Ebisu 2pd: History/Shizune 3pd: Studay Hall/Anko 4pd: Art/Deidara 5pd: Lunch A 6pd: Science/ Orochimaru 7pd: English/Kakashi 8pd: Heath/Sex Ed Kabuto/Jiraya 9pd: PE/Guy 10pd: Homeroom/ Shizune

Chapter 1: Big Move.

In Art today told us about our new project. We had to draw then color a Ft by Ft picture having to do with nature. A 4 by 3 Ft drawing is going to be huge so we got 3 weeks to complete It. The project sounded great except for the fact that it's a partner project. "Ok I will now call out the partners." Mr.. Deidara said. I listened to the named being called and waited for mine.  
He called out several names and then I herd mine. "Hinata and Naruto." Mr.. Deidara said. I stopped. I froze. I wanted to faint. Did he just pair me with Naruto. My crush since Kindergarten. No way I thought but it was true he paired Naruto and I together. I was happy and nervous. I always wanted to spend time with Naruto. I always wanted him to aknowledged me but am I ready for this?  
Suddenly Temari tapped on my shoulder. I turned. " Wait to go! This is you chance to spend time with Naruto!" She said with enthusiasm. "Uh u-yeah." I said nervously. I thought for a while about How this going to go down. I Started shaking a little I was so damn nervous. When Mr. Deidara finished calling the partners Naruto got up from his chair and so did others trying to find there Partner. Naruto started walking up to me. What do I do what do I say?! I thought. "Hey I'm Naruto." He said pulling out his hand. "H-Hinata." I stuttered. I shook his hand starting to blush. " Ok so were going to have to meet up a least 3 times a week. I was thinking that we could work at the park sometimes, my house, and Terri Plaza." He said smiling. Terri Plaza was a large Area of shops and different places to hang out. I had been there several times with Temari and Tenten. " Oh y-yeah that sounds um good." I said shyly. " Great I have football games on Friday And practice on Tuesday but other from that I'm free." He said still smiling. "OK I have every day but uh s-Saturday free." I said about to fall out of my chair from the fact that I was making Plans with Naruto Uzamaki even if it was just a project. We made plans to meet on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. We exchanged phone numbers and he said he would text me the time and place\  
of when we would work on the project. The whole 3 minutes we talked I was blushing and shuddering up a storm. Once art class was over Temari and I met up with Tenten and we headed for lunch. Every Thing happened so fast. It was just a boring day at school first but I ended up making plans with one of the two most popular kids in school. The one that all the girls here are crazy for, the one That I have been admiring from far for years now. Temari,Tenten and I sat down at our usual table. "Hinata got paired up with Naruto for a big art project." Temari said slurping up her pasta.  
I blushed. "Oh do I hear romance?" Tenten teased. "It's not like that he doesn't know I exists." I spoke softly. "Well he will once this project is over." Tenten said picking up her milk. "Yeah it's your chance to make your big move!" Temari said wide eyed.


	2. A new enemy

A new enemy

The rest of the day went on normally. Until gym class. The day was almost over. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were all on the same dodge ball team. Ino, Karin, and Sakura were on the other. As the game started the first ball thrown was by Sakura. She threw it as hard as she could towards Hinata. Bam! It smacked her face. Hinata fell to the floor as Sakura, Ino , and Karin started laughing.  
Temari shot up. "You bitches!" Temari yelled. "Hey it wasn't our fault little miss nobody couldn't dodge the ball. The game is called dodge ball isn't Temari!" Sakura said smugly. "Yeah well try to dodge my fist!" Temari shouted. The coach placed himself between Sakura and Temari. "Break it up ladies!" He yelled then blew his whistle. "Tenten please take Hinata to the nurse. " Coach said. " Ok." Tenten said picking up Hinata. Hinata's eye was black and she had blood coming up of her mouth. Hinata started crying a little as they left the gym. Hinata stayed in the nurses office until gym was over and then went to home room. She had a black eye but other from that she was all cleaned up. She didn't talk to anyone not even Temari and Tenten. She just listened to them talk about what bitches Sakura,Ino, and Karin were. When the day was over Hinata remembered she was suppose to meet Naruto at Terri Plaza after school. As she walked out the school doors she saw Sakura, Ino and Karin. " Hey little Miss. Nobody, where are you going?" Ino asked. Hinata got nervous. "Uh- h-home."  
Hinata said. "No you're not you're going to meet up with Naruto-Kun!" Sakura snapped. "It's not like t-that it for art." Hinata said trying to defend herself. 'Yeah yeah we know. Just keep your dirty little hands away from him,dork!" Karin hissed."Um ok." Hinata said wanting to cry. Sakura slapped her and Hinata let out some tears. "Aw she's crying." Ino said teasing. They laughed and walked away. After a few minutes of crying on the concrete Hinata got up and wiped the tears away. Hinata started walking to Terri Plaza. trying to forget what Karin, Sakura, and Ino said and did but she couldn't. No one had ever bullied her. Hinata wished Temari and Tenten were here. 


	3. Chapter 3: Working with Naruto

Author's note: I know I make Ino,Sakura, and Karin act like bitchs in this but I don't have anything against them in the anime/manga.  
Also I indent this to be a pretty long fan-fic and I'll try to do a chapter every other day. :)

Chapter 3: Working with Naruto.

Chapter 3: Working with Naruto.

Hinata walked down the side walk, passing many shops and such in Terri Plaza. She was on her way to the "Coffee King". The place where Naruto and her said they would meet. She just couldn't stop thinking about those girls. She had a bully on her hand and didn't know how to handle it. I suppose I will just wait till it blows over Hinata thought. As she approached the Coffee King she saw Naruto sitting at a table outside of the shop. The paper, pencils, and colors where sitting on the table and there was an empty seat across from him. Hinata started to get a little nervous. She walked up to him. "H-hi Naruto-kun." She said quietly.  
"Hey Hinata go ahead take a seat." He said with his usual happy voice. Hinata dropped her bag and sat down. Naruto picked up a pencil and so did Hinata. "Ok so this has to involve nature so how about something like animals or maybe a waterfall. Oh how about a forest or maybe a beach!" He rambled on. "Oh sorry I'm talking to much. What do you want to do?" He asked. "Oh no it's fine I l-like all those ideas." Hinata said blushing a little. "Ok then what are you good at drawing?' He asked.  
" Umm I guess I'm kind of good at animals." She said. "Ok then it's decided we will do animals." HE said looking up to her with a smile. Hinata blushed a shade deeper. The rest of the time they sketched out some animals and some trees on the paper. Hinata was impressed. Naruto was a pretty good artist. Hinata was better than him but he was still really good. On several occasions Naruto complimented her art. She blushed and said a quiet thank you every time. The time passed fast. They made a lot of progress but still had a lot to do. They had been working an hour so Naruto started packing up the supplies. "Tomorrow we can work at my house. I'll text you the address." He said. "O-OK bye Naruto-Kun." Hinata stuttered. They both walked off taking different paths home. On her way on she got a text. she flipped open her cell phone and started texting.

Temari: Hey how did it go?  
Hinata: Ok Temari: Well give me the details!  
Hinata: Well we drew and I blushed and stuttered like a shy idiot. Temari: It couldn't of been that bad.  
Hinata: It wasn't that bad but I still looked shy, and socially awkward.  
Hinata: He did tell me I was a good artist.  
Temari: Well that's good. Anything else happen?  
Hinata: We are going to go to his house to work tomorrow.  
Temari: Are you nervous?  
Hinata: A little.  
Temari: Ok we can talk about tomorrow at school. cya.  
Hinata: Bye.

Hinata closed the phone and rung the bell at the gates of the Hyuuga estate. "Who is it?" Her dad said over the inercom. "It's me Hinata." She said. The gates opened and Hinata made her way to the front door. That night Hinata did her homework then went to bed at a very early 7o'clock. She felt worn out and just wanted some sleep. 


	4. Texting with unknown

Chapter 4: Texting with "unknown"

Hinata awoke that morning to see she had a lot of text messages. She flipped open her phone .  
Naruto: Hey, my address is 1710 Saaranac street.

Naruto: I'm really enjoying working with you, your a lot better at drawing than me. :)

Hinata looked at the text not believing what it said. Did Naruto really say he enjoyed working with me? Hinata thought feeling over joyed. She thought about what she should text back.

Hinata: Oh well thank I really like working with you also.

Hinata: sorry I didn't text back last night I was really tired

Hinata looked at her other messages. She had some from Teten and someone she didn't know.

Tenten: Hey Omg Temari told me what happened.

Tenten: Hinata? Why aren't you answering my calls. I called you 4 times?

Hinata felt bad all her friends were texting and calling her last night and she didn't pick up.

Hinata: I'm sorry I went to bed early. I'm fine I'll talk to you at school.

Tenten: k.

Hinata looked at the clock to see school started in 45 minutes. She pulled out a black T-shirt, a purple jacket, and some black pants.  
She brushed her teeth and hair after she got dressed. She looked at the clock and headed out the door without eating breakfast. She got to school with ten minutes to spare. Tenten and Temari were waiting for me at my locker. "Hey guys." She said in her usual shy voice. "Hey" Temari said. "So are you excited to go over to Naruto's house." Temari continued. "Nervous." Hinata said looking down.  
"You didn't tell me she was going to Naruto's house!" Tenten said to Temari. " Sorry." Temari slugged it off. Ok well we better Get going to math." Temari said. "Are you coming Hinata?" Tenten asked as they walked off. "I'll be there in a second." Hinata responded.  
Hinata flipped open her phone remembering she had a message from the person she didn't know.

Unknown: Do you have a crush on Naruto?

Hinata froze. Her hand shook a little. Someone thinks I have a crush on Naruto! Hinata thought franticly. She wanted to block the number and pretend she never got this text but she tried to be brave and respond.

Hinata: Who the hell are you?

Unknown: Don't try to act so tuff. We know who you are and how weak you really are.

Hinata: What do you want?

Unknown: We just hate you and the fact that your trying to trick Naruto into thinking your an amazing person.

Hinata: I'm not trying to trick Naruto into thinking anything, and what did I ever do to you?

Unknown: I'm sick of trying to reason with you, the next time you see us you'll be ln the ground crying.

Hinata blocked the number and ran up to Tenten and Temari. Hinata was scared to death at this point. "Temari,Tenten!" she said sweating a little.  
"What's up?" Tenten asked. Hinata showed them the phone. They read the messages to them self's. They were stunned. Temari clenched her fist.  
"I think I know who sent this." Hinata said quietly. "Who?" Temari and Tenten said simultaneously. "Ino, Karin, and Sakura."Hinata whispered.  
"I'll kill them!" Temari yelled. "Yesterday after school they slapped me." Hinata said. "Sakura threw that ball at you yester also!" Tenten said getting angry. "I never liked those snooty bitches!" Temari said looking angrier than Hinata has ever seen her. "Please calm down, the black eye wasn't that survire, it was just sore, and I think we can just talk to them to sort this out." Hinata said. " Hell no, no one hurts my friend with out consequences!" Temari said stomping off.


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5: The fight

Tenten and Hinata were chasing after Temari. "Stop Temari!" Hinata hollered. "I'm not going to sit around while those girls Beat you up and threaten you!" Temari responded. "Your going to get in trouble!" Tenten yelled. "I don't care!" Temari said Speeding up. Class was about to start but Temari seemed to be knowing where she was going. Hinata wasn't very athletic but she sprinted to Temari and Tenten followed. Hinata grabbed Tamari's wrist with a strong grip. Temari tried to shake her off but she wouldn't budge. "Please stop I'm OK for now. Were going to be late for class. We should handle this later." Hinata said looking up at Temari. Temari's frown faded and she gave in. "Fine but I'm not forgetting! those girls are going to pay!" Temari hissed. "Please don't over react. Can we just talk first? " Hinata said quietly. " Fine I'll talk to them instead of killing them for you."  
Temari said. "But if they get a bitchy attitude or make a rude comment or anything like that I'm goanna punch the smug look right off there faces!" Temari said clenching her fist. "Don't worry we'll make those girls never screw with again!" Tenten joined in. At this time they all headed off to class. Hinata was very nervous. She was worried about going to Naruto's afterschool. She was worried about her bullies and if her friends would be able to handle it. Every thing seemed to be getting chaotic all the sudden.  
Hinata wished things would slow down but once this bully situation is settled things should be calmer. As the day continued Hinata got some mean looks from her bullies which made her even more nervous. School was almost over and everything was coming to a close. The moment she had been worried about all day, gym class. The class where Temari and Tenten would talk to Karin,Ino and Sakura. They were running track when Temari and Tenten jogged up to the three girls. Hinata nervously jogged behind. Hinata was close enough to her the conversation. "Hey can we talk." Tenten asked. "Uhhh what is it?" Ino asked. " Yall are bullying Hinata!"  
Temari said. " First of all that's none of your damn business!" Sakura snapped. "Yeah it is! Stop or We will make you!" Tenten snapped back. They chuckled. Then turned around. "So you told them, wow getting others to fight your own battles, your such a weak scardy cat! Karin said to Hinata. Hinata started sweating. She was very scard. "Shut the hell up!" Temari screamed. Sakura shoot Temari a glance then punched Hinata full force. Hinata fell to the ground. A few students on the track had gathered around the 6 girls. More and more students gathered around. "You bitch!" Temari ran up to Sakura. Temari punched her in the face. Sakura stumbled back and wiped the blood off her face. "Bring it on!" Sakura said Sakura jabbed Temari in the gut. Temari ran towards her and picked Sakura up. Temari flipped Sakura over. Karin snuck up on Temari and socked her in the face while Sakura slowly got up. Kids were recording except for a few who were going around the track, then inside the gym to get Coach Guy. Tenten grabbed Ino's poney tail and swung her around almost pulling out her hair. Temari jabbed and kicked Karin until she fell. Hinata started to get up but then Sakura tackled her. "You bitch! Just die already!" Sakura screamed as she held Hinata by her hair and started banging her head repetitively to the hard rubbery track. Sakura looked insane. She looked purely evil. She had some crazy ego and obsession. She truly looked like she wanted to kill Hinata and was going to. Hinata had tears and blood on her face. The pain looked unbearable. "HINATA!"  
Temari screamed. She kicked Sakura off her. Sakura got back up. Temari tackled her. "You sick bitch someone needs to put you in an Insane asylum!" Temari yelled in her face. Sakura's anger was unleashed as she flipped Temari over and started punching her with the same evil look she had when she was beating up Hinata. Suddenly the principle and Coach Guy were their. They saw a knocked out bloody Hinata, A tired worn out looking Karin with blood streaming down her forehead, locks of blonde hair on the track, blood on the track,  
a Ino being punched by Tenten, and a demented looking Sakura ruthlessly punching Temari. They were horrified. "Break it up!"  
Principle Tusande yelled. Ino and Tenten stopped but Sakura kept punching. "Sakura stop!" tusande yelled. "NO FUCKING NO!  
I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND HINATA!" Sakura screeched like a demon. Tusande and Guy both grabbed Sakura's arms and lifted her off of Temari. Sakura screamed and kicked. Soon the police and ambalance came.

_  
3 days later _

Hinata awoke in a hospital bed. She turned to see temari in one next to her. "T-temari?" Hinata asked. "Oh good your up." Temari said. "I'm glade your ok." Temari said. "What happened?" Hinata asked. "well it has been 3 days since the fight. Tenten, Karin, Ino,and Sakura checked out 2 days ago. Sakura was sighing up for a special camp to help with disturbed teenagers. She apparently had some really bad parent issues when she was little her dad was abusive and she was slowly going insane. She wanted power and was over obsessed with things like her creepy crush on Naruto. She took her pain out on you and she snapped on the track so that's why she basically tried to kill us." Temari explained. "I-I feeel so bad for her but what about Karin and Ino?" Hinata asked. "They were just normal highschool bithes. They didn't want to kill anyone, just violent bitches." Temari sighed. "are we expelled?" Hinata asked. "Karin,Ino, and Sakura are for bullying and being violent. Tenten and I are temporalry beacuse we did it to protect you but they said we should of told the athorities- and you are free to go back once your well." temari said seeming to get a litttle tirerd. "You and I need to reast for now." Temari said.  
"Ok good night." Hinata said. 


	6. The visitor

Chapter 6: The visitor

Hinata woke up in pain. She rubbed the back of her head. She felt of few stitches. She was happy she was still knocked out when she got the stitches. She had always feared operations and doctors as a kid. She especially feared getting stitches. Her head was sore and she had a cast on her arm. She broke it when she fell to the ground. Lucky it was her left arm. Her face felt bruised up. When she moved it ached a little. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. " Hinata you have a visitor." The nurse said. "Come in." Hinata said back. First the nurse walked in and Naruto followed. Hinata could not believe Naruto came to visit her. She got nervous and her stomach felt uneasy. She blushed a very light shade of pink. He was wearing a blue shirt and some jeans. The nurse left and Temari was dead asleep they were all alone. "Hey Hinata are you doing ok?" He asked sweetly. "U-uh yeah I think so." She said. "Good I was really worried about you." He said. Hinata's blush turned to a light red. "I saw what happened it was terrible." He said sadly. "How did you s-see? Hinata asked. "Everyone Is talking about it and there are videos of it everywhere." He explained. Hinata covered her eyes. "No! This is horrible everyone watched Sakura beat the crap out of me!" Hinata said sounding like she was crying. Naruto sat next to her and put his arm around her. Hinata's blush was now dark red. He put her hands down and wiped the few tears that were streaming down her red checks. "Don't worry no one is making fun of you. They all feel bad for you." Please don't cry." He said looking into her pale lavender eyes. She nodded. She was so nervous and stunned she could not speak. "Do you know when you can leave this hospital?" He asked softly. She shook her head.  
"Well when you get out we should hang out." he suggested. Hinata could not believe he just asked her to hang out. This felt like the best day of her life. She was so excited she could faint. "T-that would be g-reat." She stuttered.  
He smiled and got up reaching into his backpack. He gave her a box of chocolates that said "Get well soon". He also took out a scrolled up paper. "Remember we still have our project so while your still in the hospital we will have to work here." He said smiling. Hinata nodded. They colored and drew for an hour or so until Naruto had to leave. He handed her her cellphone that was on a table across the room. She had a lot of messages and missed calls.

Tenten: Hey when are you getting out of the hospital I got out today.

Teten: Are you okay Hinata?

Tenten:I'm coming by the hospital today to drop off your homework.

That last one was sent today so Tenten could be over any minute. She also had a message from Naruto.

Naruto: Hey I herd what happened are you okay?

She also had a few from some other classmates and her family. They all said the same thing. Are you okay? She put down her phone and looked a Temari. She had just awoken. "Hey did I miss anything?" She asked. "Oh yeah uh Naruto came by and we worked on the project." Hinata said. Temari's eyebrow raised. "Did he give you those chocolates?" She said smugly. Hinata blushed a little. "yes." She admitted. "Anything else happen?" she asked. "Well he told me we should hang out sometime." Hinata said. Temari had a big grin on her face. "Aww." Temari teased. Tenten came about an hour later. We all talked and did homework together.  
This had been a pretty good day.


End file.
